


Those Orange Condom Scissors Lance Hates.

by chelseasmile1999



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, condom scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseasmile1999/pseuds/chelseasmile1999
Summary: Shiro had read that opening condoms with your teeth can cause the condom to tear. So Shiro wants to be safe and suggests to his boyfriend, Lance, that they both start using condem scissors. Lance is having trouble adjusting.





	Those Orange Condom Scissors Lance Hates.

Shiro has this thing that Lance finds crazy. It is seriously so stupid and so freaking adorable at the same time, but Lance seriously wants to just- he just-

Actually- instead of telling you, let us go from the beginning.

———

Shiro was sucking Lance particularly good at this moment. It was making Lances toes curl and his stomach tense and oh lord he didn't know Shiros tongue can do that- shit.

Lance whined deep from the back of his throat as his lover was also moving his accompanying 3 fingers inside him.

Yes, Lance is getting a blowjob and getting fingered at the same time. Shiro spoils him, he can't say no to his lovers pampering.

He can, however, whine to Shiro that he needs to hurry up because he is pretty sure he was loose enough and he might cum in about 5 seconds-

The older ones chuckle stops Lance from slightly glaring down at him. Shiro pulled up away from Lance and slid his human fingers out of Lances hole. It was sopping wet and teased thoroughly to where it was slightly agape.

“I'll hurry, don't worry babe.” He assured with a pat on Lances thigh for good measure. Shiro then reached to the bedside and grabbed a condom. Lance bit his lip and moved his hips to remind Shiro to pick up the pace a bit more.

“You know, you're not going as fast as you promised.” The younger remarked and Shiros smirk grew wider. “You should've been inside me a century ago.”

“I'm sorry, I thought someone asked if we can go rougher today.” Shiro said with his tongue poking between his teeth, something he picked up from Lance. “I'm not risking you getting hurt.”

Lance groaned and flopped his head back on the pillow. He saw the condom in Shiros hand, but he watched him reach over to the nightstand again and rummaged through the drawer. Lance watched with a piqued interest. He has the condom in his hand, why is he-?

Lance paused as he saw Shiro pulling out bright orange, gigantic scissors he has never seen in his life. He stared in confusion until he saw Shiro use the scissor to cut the condom packet.

As he was seeing how his boyfriend was concentrating on moving the condom so he doesn't accidentally knick it, Lance began to speak up. “Shiro… what… are you doing?”

The other looked and paused from his work at the sound of his name. He looked at the half cut condom packet and to his boyfriend. “Getting… the condom?”

“But why… why scissors?” Lance asked as a soft smile spread through his face with a small chuckle following behind, but it grew slightly louder at the look Shiro gave him, as though it was obvious. It was so, so funny to him.

“I read online that condoms can tear if you rip them with your teeth. And since you always open our condoms, I decided on a new rule. This is our condom scissors.”

“Condom- Shiro.” Lance was chuckling some more and was then covering his mouth to calm himself. His other hand reached over to press his fingertips against Shiros stomach. “You bought scissors so we can cut our condoms with it?”

… “Yes? I don't want to use my scissors, it'll probably dirty the condom or the scissors with the lube.”

Lance was laughing more. He knows that his boyfriend tries to be up to date with sexual education, and there was nothing wrong with this. It doesn't mind Lance at all, since he wants his lover comfortable. But- condom scissors?

The Cuban laughs a bit longer than he should have but began to look at Shiro calm again. “Y-you brought this up now?”

“I'm sorry… it is kinda weird isn't it?” Shiro said embarrassed. but Lance shook his head.

“No, just surprised is all. But while you are starting it, can you hurry up with the condom?” Lance then moved his hand to his own entrance and touched the soft puffy rim. He couldn't really wait any longer since he was waiting all day for this.

Shiro began to finish cutting and threw the scissors onto the carpet floor with a slight thud. They continue as though nothing happened and cleaned the beloved condom scissors afterwards.

———

The scissors are something Lance has to get used to. He should, but he is starting to hate them seriously. At the beginning it was cute and really nice to see Shiro concentrate onto not ripping the condom or knick it, or how Shiro tried to get a straight cut.

But it ruins the mood.

Bright orange scissor handles would always be in front of his eyes before they continued any farther. Through all the touching and preparation, that stops the moment before they get to finally connect.

It is seriously making Lance so mad, and he shouldn't be! It's just scissors!

———

Shiro was whining above Lance when Lance was licking and sucking at the others nipples. His pecs were glistening in a mix of sweat, saliva, and edible oils that made Shiros skin taste just like kiwis. It was a weird thing Lance bought as a joke but it proved to work good.

Lance curled his fingers in Shiro st that spot he knew Shiro would choke on and loved how his thighs tensed around Lances hips. How Lance would love to mark up Shiros thighs. He swallowed the oils and his saliva as he pulled away from Shiros chest. "H-hey, you almost ready?” Lance asked hoarsely.

Shiro looked down at his lover with scorching eyes that sets a fire in Lance at the pit of his stomach. It was fueling his arousal all too well.

“Please… your fingers aren't- they're not enough.” Shiro said softly, as though he was whispering it in fear of someone else besides Lance hearing him, which made the Cuban smile. As he said this, he moved his hips up and down, fucking himself on Lances fingers, and Lance being impulsive, immediately began to grab a condom.

He grabbed the condom, muscle memory set in place to try and rip it open with his teeth. Shiro stoped him before he could bite down on the wrapped.

“Hey, use the scissors.” He muttered. Lance looked at Shiro as though he was joking, but he knew Shiro wasn't when he gave Lance a look, eyebrows lowered and the sexy begging look he had was gone.

Lance grumbled as he pulled his wet fingers out of shot and wiped them off on the bed to grab the chunky scissors. The cursed orange. He is starting to hate the color and anything associated with it, sorry Hunk.

The Cuban was then trying to hurry up and get the condom out with a straight forward cut. But he was wide eyed as he cut and the condom snagged. Oh man.

The condom was now sporting a long laceration, making Lance wide eyed and Shiro surprised too. “Were you… rushing?” Shiro breathed out with a puff of a laugh. Lance glared as he was looking down.

“Well, when I have a hot piece of beef cake right in front of me, I want to hurry up and eat it before I starve." Lance replied, hoping Shiro would forgo the scissors just once. When Lance grabbed a replacement condom, the other was thrown away immediately.

Shiro took the other condom and the scissors from Lances hands though and playfully scowled. “I'll get the condom, you try settling down. I can see how eager you are.” His flirtatious smile was here, but it was quickly wiped away as his face switched to of concentration. To open a damn condom packet. Seriously… 

He's not going to lie, Shiro still looked cute. But he was pouting slightly until Shiro got the condom and rolled it onto Lance for him.

They both kissed before Shiro was sinking down on Lance, both gasping and trying to catch their breath.

Lance couldn't really give it his all after that. They both came and had a great time, it wasn't as though he couldn't finish. The mood was just ruined with that little interruption.

Lance had an idea. A petty one, but an idea.

———

They were making out on their bed, Lance at the edge and Shiro behind him, pulling him close. It was only lazy making out, no rushed and electrifying touches. There were only soft and guided touches that shook Lance to the core with love.

Shiro pulled apart and sighed while he was then moving to lay his forehead on Lances. “God, I missed you.” He said. Shiro recently picked up different shifts that is scheduled for a couple of months, and Lance couldn't deal with it. It's only been two weeks but he as been missing him and Shiro touching and kissing like this besides those chaste goodbye and a bit longer hello kisses. 

It was only recently that Shiro was okay enough to stay up and hold Lance, talk with him.

Lance smiled back at his partner. “I've missed ya too.”

Shiro kissed at Lances nose and rubbed his arms. “Hey, why don't I just get a condom open so we don't have to stop in the middle okay?” Shiro whispered with a small smile, making Lances chest tighten. He didn't expect there to be sex tonight, but passionate, slow sex was always Lances favorite. 

“Y-yeah. Please.” He whined and Shiro sat up, the warmth already gone from his back. Lance watched as Shiro was sauntering over to the bedside and opened it. He sees the packs of Lance and his’ condoms, some lube, a bit of office supplies, but no scissors. The bright chunky scissors were missing.

Shiro rose and eyebrow and paused as he looked over at Lance. His face says it all with how he wasn't trying to look at Shiro in the eye. “Babe, did you hide our condom scissors?”

Lance was looking at the ground finally and pouted. “Yeah.”

Shiro was sighing. “I know you hate the scissors Lance, but please will me where they are.”

The other looked over to the dresser where Shiro kept all of his muscle tank tops and Shiro walked over, rummaging around only slightly to find the scissors easily.

He walked back to the bedside and got the condom out, prepped and ready for when he and Lance are ready to use it. He rose an eyebrow at the look Lance gave the floor, which was as though he was trying to hide that he was slightly dissapointed. Over Scissors?

Shiro decided to wipe away that look.

Lance was then kicking back in gear when Shiro kissed away the pout on his face, pushing Lance back on the bed and licking inside his mouth.

Shiro worries about the vendetta Lance has with those scissors though.

———

Hunk really likes to be nosy. He likes to snoop and to find things, feels as though he has a secret that he and another can have. Plus, it's easier to get answers if the other party is being too private.

He didn't like being rude and all, but he knows he can at least sneak around in Lances and Pidges stuff without the reprocutions being too bad. So when Hunk, Keith, and Pidge were invited to Lance and Shiros for a small get together, he was immediately going to the ‘bathroom’.

Aka: Shiro and Lances bedroom.

He knows that Lance is kinky, he has seen his internet history. But Lance would deny that he and Shiro have a toy or anything kinky, and that's hard to believe. So Hunk slinked into the room carefully as he was then beginning to check to see if things have changed.

The curtains are now a navy and black color instead of that cream white that faded to yellow, thank god.

The bedside tables knob was damaged, the varnish chipping off and it seemed loose and squeaky. Hunk also wonders what has changed inside of the bedside dresser.

He knew about the different edible lubes and the flavors. He chuckled manically as he opened the drawer softly. He saw nothing new, nothing to report. Until he saw a flash of a neon orange when he jostled he drawer.

Hunk was wide eyed and scooted all the stuff around to find scissors… scissors…

Why is there scissors in their condom drawer? Is this their sex… prop?

Hunk shut the drawer quietly and left with a red face and a scarred mentality. He is seriously going to pray for Lance one day.

Hunk stopped snooping around in Lance and Shiros room after that actually.


End file.
